


Birthday Delights

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot, Random events, Reader's Birthday, Short One Shot, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: Your birthday is tomorrow. Seto has failed at getting you gifts in the past and has finally given up. So when he asks you what you would like, he gets an answer he never expected.A short one-shot.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Birthday Delights

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short and cute idea I had. Gonna be making a series of just one-shots. Debating on if I wanted to do other characters. Probably will.

You sat there, playing on the switch on a rather comfortable and blue couch. The sounds of typing in the background had made your fingers move with its rhythm. It was a quiet Saturday, which were your favorite days. Saturdays meant your lovely and nerdy boyfriend worked from home until four in the afternoon. Then, he was all yours for the rest of the day. You and Seto came to this arrangement through blood, sweat, and tears. Also, through two break-ups, one he didn’t count because he had no idea. It counted. But he finally got the hint and agreed.

You were deep into battle when the room got oddly quiet. It took you a moment to notice. Pausing you looked to see if Seto was on a call, he usually never stopped typing. Sure, enough he was in his usual spot but he was staring at you. It was a rather uncomfortable stare. You raised an eyebrow, but he said nothing. You waved; he didn’t move. You were close to saying something but he beat you to the punch.

“What do you want for your birthday?” He blurted.

You blinked at him and checked the date on your switch. Your birthday was tomorrow. Honestly, you had forgotten what the date was. You shrugged. “Surprise me.”

“That never turns out well.” He retorted.

“I don’t know. What did you get for your other girlfriends to express you cared?”

“I didn’t have other girlfriends.”

You looked him up and down. “Seto you weren’t a virgin.”

He glared. “I had…companions.”

You rolled your eyes and went back to your game. “It’s called a butte-call.”

“Whatever. What do you want?” His tone told you he was losing his patience.

“I don’t know. Just spend the day with me.”

“I already planned for that.”

“There, you’re fine.” You really saw this conversation as pointless. “You bought me gifts before. Why is it so hard now?”

“You never wear any of it.” He growled.

 _Oh._ “I am not really into jewelry.”

“I have gathered. Nor are you into designer clothing, shoes, and I don’t know anything about Make-up.” He grumbled. “You are impossible to shop for.”

You sighed. You knew he was trying to be nice. You couldn’t fault him for that. “Just take me to Twilight RPG.”

“Where?”

“It’s a store. I’ll pick something out there.”

Seto went back to typing. You went back to your game.

**

“You’re kidding.” Seto was not amused by the place. “This place looks like a rundown shack.”

You inhaled and sighed deeply. “You asked me, and what I want is here.”

You watched as Seto’s face scowled. “If you wanted to get drugs there are better ways. This place is in the middle of the ghetto.”

“Seto, honey. Just because you see average people for the first time does not make the area ghetto.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Okay babe.”

Seto said your name in a warning matter. You laughed and went inside with him following.

Once inside your eyes lit up. Games, there were games everywhere. Warhammer, boardgames, card games, puzzle games, table top role-playing game; _everything_. You let out a squeal as you dashed to the back.

“You’re kidding me.” Seto huffed behind you.

You made your way to the back where the wall was lined with miniatures. A new battle set had just come out. It was a little over a hundred dollars, but you had been wanting since it’s announcement. Afterall, you couldn’t just spend this much money on one item when student loans were starting to come in the mail. Picking up the set you giggled happily. You spun around, eyes bright and a huge smile on your face.

“Can I get this?!” You bounced on your heels with excitement.

Seto just stood there, mouth slightly ajar. “I am dating a fucking **_nerd_**.”

You narrowed your brows and pouted. “You would know this if you ever came inside my apartment building. But no~, it’s too dirty.” You grumbled. Then, you gave him the best puppy eyes you could. “Can I get it?”

Seto just blinked at you and took a seat near one of the gaming tables. “Sure, get whatever you want. However much you’d like.” He just kept staring at you in disbelief.

Your eyes grew wide. “But that can be very expensive. There is even knew books for my role-playing game I GM.”

You watched in confusion as his mouth opened a little further before he slowly spoke. “You, you also GM table tops?” You eagerly nodded in response. Seto closed his mouth into a thin line and shook his head. “Knock yourself out. Grab, whatever.”

You jumped in your spot before placing the miniature on the table next to him. As you stacked the table with nearly every miniature you didn’t have, Seto just watched you in amazement, a bit of confusion and shock. Seto knew you liked games, but he didn’t think you were this level of nerd nor type of gamer. When all was set and done, the total was about twelve-hundred. You whined a bit at the price.

“I could put something back.”

Again, you watched as Seto’s eyebrows shot up and he stared at you mouth agape. “I have bought you jewelry that cost ten times as much, which you don’t wear. But this is expensive to you?”

Now you stared at him in amazement. “Oh, I had no idea. You should probably return them when we get back.” Seto not knowing this much about you should have been a red-flag. However, you had spent nearly all of your time dating him doing what he enjoyed and learning his interest. Now, it was time for him to learn yours.

Seto just stared at you for a moment, then turned to pay for the lot with rapid blinking. Once everything was in the car, he made a rather surprising request.

“I want to see your apartment.”

_This was the best birthday yet._

Once at the apartment, which was tricky with all the bags, you ushered him inside. Your apartment was normal looking. Nothing odd stood out. However, Seto seemed to be looking for something. He found it when he entered the spare room. You had bookshelves filled with role-playing books and miniatures. You instructed him to place the bags on the ground and you would attend to them later. Yet, when doing so he went over to your shelves where large dragon miniatures on them. The same expression from when you both were in the store had returned to his face.

“I always make it a point to buy the dragons. I’ve painted them all myself!” You smiled proudly as you walked towards the door. “Come, I’ll show you the-“

You were hastily spun around and pushed up against the adjacent wall. Seto’s lips were on yours, hungrily kissing you as his hands slid down your butt and grabbed firmly to your thighs. You gasped as he lifted you off the ground and pressed his pelvis against yours. Instinct triggered and you wrapped your legs around his waist and your fingers in his hair. Seto grind himself against you, which earned him a throaty moan. Taking the opportunity of your open mouth he forced his tongue inside and demanded dominance over your being. When he finally pulled away, he pressed his forehead against yours while panting heavily.

“Never fucking change. I fucking love you.” Seto gasped as kissed you again.

You weren’t sure what you did to earn this. But one thing was for sure.

You weren’t complaining


End file.
